Conventionally, a monitoring system exists where images from a camera are shown on a display or the like to allow visual confirmation of the images, or where situation of people and things are recognized through on/off of external input devices such as movement detector, line-pass sensor, motion sensor and the like, for preventing crimes or monitoring safety.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a camera monitoring system which adds recording date and time, name of camera (local installation location), IP address, and alarm information within the camera (such as detection of movement, ON/OFF of external contact, and the like). However, such system for visually confirming an image and monitoring the movement of people and things is effective from the viewpoint of preventing crime and monitoring safety, but it was difficult to utilize the image data in other fields of art.
Therefore, the present invention aims at providing a technique of enabling confirmation of situation by correlating image data from surveillance cameras and additional information, to allow use of image data through purpose-related analysis for purposes other than preventing crime and monitoring safety, by providing necessary images (for monitoring) and expanding the range of use of the image data.
For example, by adding information (additional information) to the image data for distinguishing when, where and what type of scene has been recorded by the surveillance camera, and correlating the image data with a portion of the additional information according to the purpose of use of the image data, the present invention aims at providing a situation confirmation system, a control device and a situation confirmation method using camera image data, where the surveillance camera image data and the additional information are correlated, that can be used not only for preventing crime and monitoring safety, but also for use in fields such as marketing, traffic, amusement, tourism, events, medical service, care giving and so on.